


Be Your Everything

by CheyenneDLee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Felicity is an actress, Oliver is a Hockey Player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneDLee/pseuds/CheyenneDLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak moves to Star City because she is about to start filimg her new TV show. She also has a daughter with billionaire Ray Palmer. Oliver Queen, heir to a billion-dollar company, is the star hockey player for the Star City Archers, he also has a son. When their kids end up in the same class, they become best friends.</p><p>*On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who is deciding to read this story! This is my first Olicity fic, I used to write fanfiction years ago, and I decided to start writing again. The first two chapters are a little of Felicity and Oliver's backstory because I am not of reading flashbacks so i thought i would get some stuff out of the way, but by chapter 3 everything will get going. Please try and give this story a chance.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.

Felicity sighed; she looked around the new apartment and smiled. She set down the last box she brought into her new home and preceded to the couch. She took it all in: new city, new home, new project, new people, and hopefully some kind of new beginning. 

I’m going to like it here and this city is wonderful. Moving out of Los Angeles was the best thing she could do for herself and her daughter. Her daughter could have a normal life in Star City; she can go to great school and will have less media to deal with. Working on a TV show will be more stable and a guaranteed place to live. As long as it gets picked up for more seasons. Iris lives here. I will have my best friend to help and Barry was nice enough to also move to Star City. I can also meet new people, which is also good because I can give my daughter a normal life she deserves, also a life where she get to be closer to her dad. 

“Mommy! This place is amazing!” The little girl exclaimed pulling Felicity out of her thoughts.  
“I’m happy you like it B.” Smiling at her daughter. “Hopefully for a long time.” Felicity mumbled to herself. Bringing her full attention back to Bree. “Where is Barry?”  
“He is making sure we got everything out of the car.” Bree responds quickly. “Mommy?”  
“What B?”  
“ Can we go see daddy?” She asks quietly.

8 years ago

Felicity and Ray are sitting in the doctor’s office waiting for the doctor to come back into the room. They both are sitting there quietly not knowing what to do or say. Sure, they have been dating for two years but she was only 22. She had no idea how to be a parent. She didn’t even know if she wanted this with Ray. He was sweet, smart, and successful. He should be everything she has ever wanted, but there was something missing. She didn’t know exactly what it was, but she knew.

“Ray, I don’t think we can do this.” Felicity spoke up.  
“Felicity, I know you are scared. I’m scared too, but we are going to do the best that we can to be the perfect parents.” Ray assured her.  
“No Ray, I don’t mean us being parents. I mean us as a couple.”  
“Felicity, what are you saying?’  
“I’m saying that we don’t work, and I think you know that too. This situation has made me realize and think about the future, and honestly I don’t see one with you. If the doctor comes back and says that I am pregnant, then we will figure it out. We can still be great parents and not be together. I think we will be happier that way. If I am not pregnant then we should go our separate ways.” Felicity took a deep breath and looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

Ray sat there looking at her with shock. When he opened his mouth to say something, there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in. 

“Mr. Palmer. Miss Smoak. Congratulations you are having a baby.”

They both looked at each other and took a deep breath and smiled faintly at each other. As the doctor was going over all the information they needed to know, Felicity and Ray just sat there in silence processing the information.

They made their way out to the car, and drove back to the apartment in silence. Once inside, Ray sits on the couch and Felicity went to the kitchen. She really wanted to grab a bottle of wine, but she settled for a glass of water. She walked into the living room sitting across from him.

“Can you please say something to me?” She pleaded to him.

Ray looked at her. He had pain and sadness written all over his face.

“Ray, please.”

“Felicity, I don’t know what to say. I kind of been blindsided twice today by you.”

Felicity looked at him about to say something, but he cut her off.

“First, you tell me you might be pregnant and that we should go to the doctor’s. So we went and I thought this is going to be great, but then you tell me we shouldn’t be together.” He stood up about to walk away and turned to her again. “ Felicity, I love you and I always will. If this is what you want, if you want to raise this baby together and not be with me, we will do that. I want you to be happy, and I appreciate you doing this to make sure I’m happy. I am grateful that we can figure this out before we realized it was a mistake.” 

Felicity looked at Ray with sadness “Thank you Ray.” She stood up and gave him a hug for which he returned. “Go to Star City, go get your business up. I mean not your man business because we already dealing with that consequence, but your technology business.” Felicity’s face was turning red.

Ray gave her a small smile. “Felicity, you’re pregnant and I don’t think I should leave you alone.”

“Ray, I will be fine. I have Barry who will help me. He might not be happy that I am pregnant because not many roles are asking for an actress to be pregnant, but it’s okay I can take a year off.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Also, my mom would gladly come to LA to spend time with me.” 

“I want to be there for you, this is my baby too. If I do go to Star City, I want to know what’s going on here. I want you to call if ypu need anything, and I want to be apart of doctor appointments, so promise me that you will let me know everything.”

Felicity smiles at Ray “Of course Ray, I promise.”

9 months later

Felicity has been in labor so far for 7 hours. Barry and Donna were with Felicity waiting for Ray to arrive any minute. There was a light knocking on the door and was slowly pushed open. Ray walked in and smiled at Felicity.

“Hey, how are holding up.” Ray continued to smile at her.

“So far, so good. I don’t completely hate you right now, so that has to be a plus.” She gave him a small smile. 

Ray chuckled at that. “Good. You know we never talked about names. Which I think that was really dumb of us because we did have 9 months to prepare.” 

“I know we haven’t talked about names together, but I am pretty sure that we have thought of some separately. I was thinking once the baby is born, we will take a look at him or her and we will just know.”

“I like that idea.” He took her hand and squeezed it.

There was a knock at the door, a doctor and three nurses walked in.

“Alright Felicity, you are fully dilated. Are you ready to bring your baby into the world?”

“ I have been waiting that last three months.” 

“If she is pushing now I am leaving, I love you Lis, but this is something I do not need to see.” Barry practically ran out of the room followed by everyone laughing at him. 

After 9 hours of labor, Bree Erin Palmer was born on October 7th at 9:37. 

Ray stayed with Felicity and Bree for five month before he went back to Star City. Felicity was thankful that he stayed during that time so she was able to sleep. Over the 7 years Bree has been born, Ray makes it his priority to visit her every weekend.

5 months ago

Felicity received the news from Barry that she got the role in the new TV show filming in Star City. Her first reaction was to call Ray and tell him that they were going to be moving to Star City. His reaction was nothing but happiness and joy that he would get to see his daughter more. 

Present day

“Mommy? Can we please go see daddy?” Bree was bouncing on her toes.  
“Let me call him. If we can’t see him tonight we will visit him at work tomorrow.” Felicity pulled out her phone to call Ray.  
“Okay.” Bree stared at her mom until she hung up the phone.  
“Daddy is at a business dinner right now, so we will go see him in the morning. As for now, lets get you ready for bed. It’s been a long day.”  
Felicity went to swoop Bree up and brought her to her new bedroom. Felicity was reading Bree a book; she looked over at her sleeping daughter and smiled. She set the book down, and decided to stay in bed with her for the night.

Before Felicity drifted off to sleep she made a mental list of what she needed to do for the next day.

Bring Bree to Ray, visit schools for Bree, put the rest of the house together, and go see Iris and Caitlin. 

Well Star City, what do you have in store for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, I told you guys I would get it up soon. I hope you guys enjoy and stick with this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.

Present Day  
“Connor we gotta go bud, Aunt Thea is waiting for you!” Oliver yelled to Connor who was in his room.  
“I’m coming dad!” Connor yells as he is walking to the kitchen.  
Oliver noticed him strolling into the kitchen. “What took you so long buddy?”  
“I had to make sure everything I’m wearing matches because Aunt Thea makes fun of me if I don’t!” Connor pleaded his case.  
Oliver’s only reaction was to laugh at his embarrassed son. Oliver patted Connor on the back, and grabbed his practice bag. “To the car, I don’t want to be late for practice.”  
Connor makes his way out of the penthouse and Oliver follows him. Waiting outside the doors is the crowd of paparazzi. Connor looks up at his dad and sighs not want to deal with them. Oliver looks down and gives him an apologetic look. They proceed to the car. Oliver helps Connor into the back seat; he then puts his practice bag in the trunk and drives over to Thea and Roy’s place. They pull up to Thea’s building, and Connor is already sprinting to get inside. Oliver quickly follows him to the door. Connor does not even bother to knock on their door anymore and just walks in.  
“Well hello to you too little man.” Thea greeted her nephew as he came bursting through the door.  
“Hi.” Connor said coldly, and Oliver gave him a confused look.  
“Okay… What wrong buddy?” Thea questioned.  
Connor shrugs.  
Thea and Oliver look at each other and shrug.  
Oliver kneels down to his son. “Hey, are you okay?”  
Connor nods  
Oliver continues, “If you are not okay buddy just tell me. If you don’t want me to go to practice today because something is wrong, say the word and I will call Coach Wilson.”  
“No dad, I don’t want you to miss a game. I’m fine.” Connor looks to Thea “Where is Roy?”  
“He is in the shower, Roy said he is going to take us to some fun things today. That okay with you?”  
Connor just smiles and nods at Thea. Connor turns to his dad and gives him a hug.  
“Let me know how today goes, I don’t why he is like this.” Oliver whispers to Thea while giving her a hug. Thea nods into Oliver’s shoulder.  
Oliver leaves and makes his way back to his car to get to practice. On his way to the rink, he is in deep thinking about why Connor was acting the way he was. 

 

6 Years Ago  
Oliver was making his way up to his penthouse, and stopped when he saw a woman standing outside his door with a child in her arms. Oliver walks closer and clears his throat and she turns to face him.  
“Sandra?”  
“Oliver.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I can’t do this alone anymore.”  
Oliver is staring at her in confusion and is about to say something.  
“Oliver. I’m sorry. I should have not kept this from you, but this is your son. I’m so sorry, when I found out I ran because I didn’t want to look like the girl that was trapping Oliver Queen with a child. I didn’t want people to think this was about money, so I left thinking I could do this by myself, but I just can’t do it anymore.” Sandra finishes as she is out of breath trying to explain.  
Oliver is still trying to process what just happened. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t know the right thing to say to her. He walks closer to the door to let Sandra and the child inside, he follows them in.  
Oliver looks at the child, “What’s his name?”  
“Connor.”  
“I don’t mean to sound rude or to insult you, but I do want to do a DNA test.”  
“I understand Oliver if that’s what you need, I will do whatever it is to make sure Connor has his dad. I think I kept him away long enough not knowing that it was the wrong thing to do.”  
Oliver wants to be in Connor’s life, but needs her to understand that nothing is going to happen between them.  
“I believe you Sandra because I don’t think most women would have done what you did. I want you to know that I will be a father to Connor and help you, but I don’t want you to think or get your hopes up that we will ever be together.”  
“That’s not why I came here Oliver. I came here for Connor and that’s it.”  
Oliver nods. “Right. Look I am guessing that you have no where to stay tonight, so you and Connor stay in my guest room tonight, and we will figure out something in the morning.”  
Oliver gets them settled into the guest room; he doesn’t know how to interact with Connor. He says goodnight walks out, and his first reaction was to call Tommy, but he knew he needed to talk to his mother first.

 

Present Day  
Oliver pulled up to the arena and made his way inside. He was late; he rushed to the locker room to change into his practice gear then to the ice. As he made his way to the ice there was voice of his coach that stopped him.  
“Queen. What are you doing here?”  
“Attending practice. Like everyone else, but just a little later.” Oliver dragged out.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Coach Wilson raised his eyebrows and gave Oliver a confused look. “Get on the Ice.”  
Oliver nodded his head and skated over to Tommy.  
“What are you doing here?” Tommy asked concernedly.  
“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”  
“Oliver, it’s been 3 years.” Tommy whispered to him.  
Oliver looked at Tommy not sure what he meant, but he thought harder and let out a sigh and looked down. “Fuck.” Oliver said under his breath. He looked back up to Tommy “I should go.” Oliver skated over back to Slade, and without saying anything, Slade nodded his head to let Oliver go. 

 

3 Years Ago  
Oliver had Connor for the night because Sandra was supposed to work the overnight shift at the hospital. Oliver had made a snack for Connor and promised they would do a movie night with Aunt Thea. They were waiting to start the movie until Thea arrived. There was a knock on the door, and at the same time Oliver’s phone rang. Oliver opened the door to let Thea in, and he answered his phone. Thea watched Oliver take the phone call, and saw his face drop and he turned pale. He hung up the phone, and pulled Thea into the kitchen.  
“Ollie, what’s wrong?”  
“I need you to stay here with Connor, Sandra was in car accident on her way to work. They don’t know how her condition is.” Oliver is trying to stay as calm as he can, but it is harder than thought. Thea nodded and Oliver went to give Connor a kiss and to tell him he to go take of something. How do you tell your child their mother was in a car accident? He can’t even imagine explaining to Connor what happened if Sandra dies. If Sandra dies, he is going to be a single father. Sure he has been doing this for three years, but she was the to help him. He can’t do this by himself. He is not ready. No, she can’t die; he won’t let her die. As much as he hates to admit that he really needs someone, he needs her because Connor needs her. 

Oliver finally made it to the hospital. He rushed to the desk to find out where she was, but a doctor was waiting for his arrival. The doctor looked at him and Oliver knew she was gone. He didn’t need to say anything because his face said everything. He let her die. He was blaming himself for something he could not control. He has to go home now and tell his son that his mom is not coming home. Once Oliver took care of everything at the hospital he slowly made his way back home to Connor. Oliver walked through the doors of the penthouse, and Thea knew what happened as soon he walked through the door. She shut the TV off, and Oliver knelt down in front of Connor.  
“Why do you look sad Dad?”  
Oliver let out a sigh and kept his eyes glued to the floor finding it hard to look at Connor. “Connor. Your mom was in an accident, and it was a really bad accident.”  
“Is she okay?” Connor interrupted.  
“No she’s not” Oliver said beat. “Connor, mom died. I’m so sorry buddy, but she’s not coming home.”  
Tears were filling Connors eyes, “She’s never coming back? I don’t have a mommy anymore?” Tears were falling.  
“She will always be your mom, she may not be here with you, but she will always be your mom.” Oliver reassured him.  
Connor leaned into Oliver to hug him, and Oliver held him tight until he fell asleep. Oliver brought Connor to bed and returned to the living room with Thea.  
“Ollie, I’m so sorry for what you are going through. You know that I’m here for you and Connor, whatever you guys need. Mom and Dad will be too” Thea spoke up.  
“Thanks speedy.” Thea walked over to Oliver and gave him a hug, she insisted on staying the night but Oliver sent her home. He sat on couch to think about how he was going to do all this by himself.

 

Present Day  
Oliver sat in his car and took a moment before he called Thea.  
How could he forget that it has already been three years? Thea and him both forgot, but did Connor remember? Is that why he was acting the way he was? He feels terrible; he forgot the death of his son’s mother, who does that?  
Oliver picked up his phone to finally call Thea. 

_“Hey Ollie, why are you calling me during practice?”_  
_“I left early.”_  
_“Why?”_  
_“Thea, I didn’t realize it has been three years since Sandra.” Silenced filled between them._  
_“Ollie, I’m so sorry I forgot too. Is that why Connor is acting the way that he is?”_  
_“I don’t know, maybe. Look, can you bring him back to my place? I know he is going to be upset with cutting your guy’s time short, but I want him home.”_  
_“Absolutely.” They both hung up._

Starting his car, Oliver made his way back to the penthouse. He needs his Mom and Dad right now; it might be a good idea that Connor sees his Grandma and Grandpa right now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will really start this story. I still have not decided when I will be updating, but I will try not to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.

It’s Monday morning, it is Felicity’s first table read for her new show and it’s Bree’s first day of first grade in Star City. Felicity woke up at 6:30 and made herself a cup of coffee and was starting to get ready for the day. When she was making her way back to the Kitchen there was a knock on the door, so Felicity hurried over to answer it. On the other side was Ray.  
“Hey, you’re here early.” Felicity looks at the clock that shows 7:10. “Really early.”  
“I know, and I apologize. I wasn’t able to see her first day of kindergarten, and I really wanted to help make breakfast and get her ready for her first day.” Ray defended himself.  
Felicity smiled and nodded. “It’s okay Ray, just please come in already.” Ray walked inside; this was his first time seeing her place. He walked over to the kitchen and set his coat on a stool.  
“This place fits you” Ray spoke up.  
“Yeah it does. I love it here, so does Bree.” Felicity said lightly smiling at him.  
It was silent between them, but Ray spoke up, “Good, I know you didn’t move here just for Bree to be closer to me, but thank you again for making it one of the reasons.”  
Felicity smiled not knowing what to say. She wasn’t used to this, normally they would talk about Bree and Ray would take her for the weekend and go. Now that they live in the same city she doesn’t really know what to do. Do they still do the slightly awkward co-parenting routine, or does she try and make a friendship with him again. If she and Ray start a new friendship and start hanging out with Bree together she doesn’t want to give Bree false hope of her parents being together. That wouldn’t be fair to Bree, or Ray. Felicity ridded herself of her thoughts and looked to Ray. “ If you want to start making her breakfast, I will go wake her up. She’s going to be excited that you’re here.”  
Ray smiled and started pulling stuff out of the fridge. Felicity walked towards Bree’s room, the door was cracked because Bree likes having her door open, and it makes her feel safe. She pushed the door open, and walked towards the bed. She sat at the edge of the bed watching her daughter sleep peacefully. Felicity doesn’t want to wake her because Bree tends to be crabby in the morning just like Felicity. She lifted her hand to Bree’s face to brush her hair out of her face, and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey baby girl, it’s time to wake up.” Felicity whispered. Bree groaned and shifted in the bed. “I don’t like mornings either, but it’s your first day of school, and someone is here to see you.”  
Bree’s brought her head up from her pillow, “Daddy?” she asked excitedly.  
“Yup.” Felicity smiled at her. All of a sudden Bree freed herself from her blankets and jumped off her bed and ran out towards the living room. Felicity walked over to the closet and picked out an outfit for Bree. Felicity walked back towards the kitchen to find Ray and Bree already eating breakfast. Felicity sat down with them, she wasn’t a breakfast person, and so she finished her coffee. Once they were done Ray cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and Felicity helped Bree get ready for school. When Felicity looked to check the time it was eight, she hurriedly grabbed Bree’s backpack and they all walked out to Ray’s car and drove to school.

 

“Connor, come on man, I know you want to be like me, but it is the first day of school lets try not to be late.” Oliver yelled to his son, who was in his room.  
“I’m coming dad!” Connor yelled back. Connor jogged towards the front door and put his backpack on. “See, I’m ready!”  
Oliver laughed and shook his head, “Come on, we still have to pick up Aunt Thea.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she wants to see you on your first day of first grade.”  
“It is just school, and you’re dropping me off. What’s so special about that?” Connor asked in a sassy tone.  
“I don’t know bud, but it is something Aunt Thea really wants to do, so I think we should let her.” Oliver defended.  
Connor sighed, “Okay, but is she going to do this every year?”  
“Probably.”  
“Ugh.” Connor threw his head back and they walked out to the car, and Oliver followed.  
Oliver started the car, and before he drove off, he sent Thea a text saying they were on their way. Once they arrived to Thea’s place, she was impatiently waiting and practically ran to the car with excitement. She sat in the front with Oliver, once she was buckled in; she turned around and looked at Connor with crazy eyes and a big smile. Connor returned the big eye look but with confusion. “Are you excited for your first day?” Thea squealed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh come on Connor, you could at least at excited when I’m around.”  
Oliver let out a small chuckle.  
Thea glared at him.  
“Auntie I am excited. Aunt Lyla is my teacher this year, and she said that there is a new student in my grade, but she said the person is a girl.” Connor responded to make Thea feel better.  
“Oooo, Connor’s gonna get a girlfriend.” Thea wiggled her eyebrows to tease him.  
“No I’m not.” Connor shot back.  
“It’s okay buddy, I am pretty sure your dad had girlfriends at your age too.”  
“Okay Thea, enough of this conversation.” Oliver spoke up.  
“What is the point of being an aunt when you can’t pick on your nephew?”  
“It’s called being a nice aunt.”  
“Fine, I’ll stop.” Thea surrendered the conversation. Oliver pulled up to the school, and put the car in park. He turned around and gave Connor a fist bump and a nod because these boys were so much alike that their non-verbal communication is spectacular. Thea on the other hand got out of the car and made sure to get a picture of him before she attacks him with hugs and kisses. Before Thea climbed back into Oliver’s car she looked over to the car that was pulling up behind them, and she was star struck, but she wasn’t going to approach a woman, when she is clearly dropping off her child on the first day of school. Once she removed her eyes she sat down in her seat. “Ollie, in the car that is behind us is Felicity Smoak!”  
“Okay… Am I supposed to know who that is?” Oliver asked  
“Ollie! She is currently my favorite actress, I knew there were rumors of her coming to Star City, but I didn’t believe it, and now that she is here, there is a possibility I could meet her. We are Queens and she is famous, we are destined to meet sometime at a gala or charity event, I am sure of it! Ollie, I need to meet her.” Thea finally ended her ramble.  
“Alright, I get it, she is a big deal.” Oliver said keeping his eyes on the road. “What are you doing for the rest of the day?”  
“Stalking Felicity around town.” Thea mumbled to herself.  
“What?”  
“Oh nothing, I am not doing anything today.” Thea quickly recovered.  
“Sure. I am meeting Tommy for breakfast, do you want join?”  
“Umm, no. Can you just bring me home?”  
“Sure, do you still want to pick Connor up after school?”  
“Absolutely!” Thea exclaimed.

 

Connor walked inside and went to his locker to drop his stuff off. He walked into the classroom and saw Sara Diggle sitting at her desk. Connor walked up to her and took a seat sitting next to her. They made little conversation while more kids were piling up in the room. Then Mrs. Diggle walked into the room with the new student walking behind her. They stood up at the front of the classroom, “Class, this is Bree Palmer, she is our new student this year. Connor and Sara, I would like you two to help Bree out the first couple days. Do you guys think you can do that?” Lyla asked the two kids.  
“Yes Mrs. Diggle.” The kids said in unison.  
“Bree, you can take the seat next to Connor.”  
Bree smiled, and walked over to her desk. Lyla started class for the day, and went through her math, reading, and history lessons before it was time for lunch. When lunchtime came Connor and Sara showed Bree the lunchroom, and showed her around and helped her with what they were supposed to do. Once they all got their food they say down at a table together. “If you want Bree, you can sit with Connor and I everyday. We’re best friends, but you can be our friend too, because you’re kind of cool.” Sara spoke up.  
Bree’s face lit up, “I can be friends with you guys?  
“Yeah, if you want to. We are not making you, but our parents told us we need to make more friends.” Connor spoke up.  
“I want to be friends with, my mom told me to try and make friends too.” Bree replied.  
“I don’t have a mom. She died.” Connor confessed.  
“Connor.” Sara whispered.  
“Bree is our friend, she can know.”  
“I’m sorry Connor, maybe you will get another mommy another day.”  
“Maybe, what does your mommy do? My dad is a hockey player.” Connor switched the conversation.  
“My mommy is an actress, and my daddy owns a big building with a lot of tech stuff.” Bree replied.  
“Cool. My mommy is our teacher and my daddy works with Connor’s dad.” Sara interjected.  
“Your mom is our teacher? Is that weird for you?” Bree questioned.  
Sara nodded, “Not really.”  
The kids continued eating their food, when they were done they went outside for recess. It was time for them to get back to class, they had to go through their English and social study lessons. At the end of they day, Bree, Connor and Sara walked outside, waiting to get picked up. Felicity was the first one to show up, she started walking toward Bree, but Bree ran up to Felicity giving her a hug. She waved to her new friends and walked to the car. A couple minutes later Thea showed up and Connor said his goodbye to Sara and walked to Thea’s car. Thea saw Sara out the window and waved to the little girl then drove off. 

 

Felicity and Bree arrived back at the apartment, when they went inside Bree hung up her backpack and sat at the table while Felicity made her a snack.  
“How was your first day of school? I saw you with two kids, did you make some new friends?” Felicity asked excitedly while bringing Bree her snack.  
“It was good, and yes I did. Their names are Connor and Sara, and they are really nice.”  
“Well I am happy that you met some new people today.”  
“Do you think they can come over and play someday?”  
“Of course they can, I just have to meet their parents so we can figure out a time that works.”  
“Sara’s mom is Mrs. Diggle, and Connor’s dad is a hockey player.”  
“Wow, okay. Sara’s mom is going to be the easier one to get in contact with. We will give it a couple days before we make any plans. Sound good kiddo?”  
“Sounds good mom.” Bree finished her snack and brought her plate to the sink. She walked over to the counter and grabbed her tablet. She walked over to the couch and played some games while Felicity was going over her scripts. 

 

Thea and Connor arrived to Oliver’s place to find out Oliver wasn’t there. They decided to watch a movie and wait for him to arrive. Halfway through the movie the door opened, and in walked Oliver, John and Sara Diggle. “Hey bud, how was your first day?” Oliver asked.  
“It was good.”  
“You are just a man of few words these days.” Oliver smiled at him.  
“Sara told me that you two made a new friend today.” John chimed in.  
“Yeah, her name is Bree. She’s pretty cool.” Connor said.  
“We should invite her over to play with us sometime.” Sara looked to Connor and her dad.  
“We could probably do that.” John reciprocated.  
“Hey dad, Bree’s last name is Palmer. Is that the name of the building next to grandpa’s?” Connor asked.  
“Yes it is.”  
“So we can find Bree there, right?”  
“Maybe, but she might not be there all the time, she probably only visits, like we visit QC.” Oliver explained.  
“Okay.” Connor ended the conversation and wanted to return to his movie.  
“We better get going, Lyla probably has dinner ready. I will see you tomorrow.” John asked Oliver.  
“Yup, see you tomorrow.”  
Oliver took a seat on the couch next to Connor to finish the movie, and when it was done Oliver made dinner for the both of them. Connor helped clean the kitchen, took a bath, and was ready for bed by 8:30. Oliver tucked his son into bed and returned to the living room to read over the new playbook coach handed out today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I do not know if I will have a schedule for this story, but I will try and post once a week. I do not have a beta, so if something is wrong please let me know so I can change it.Thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took longer to update than I had planned, but school got really bust for some reason. So here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.

It’s Saturday morning, she should not be awake or having to get ready to go to set today. Saturday’s are designated for Bree, not work, and then she realized she didn’t even have Bree today because she was going to spend the day at Palmer Tech with Ray. When Felicity received a call from her producer at 7:35 in the morning, she knew it was going to be an irritable day. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day, anything but work. 

Felicity loves her job and she loves acting, but it gets exhausting. There are times she wishes she never went into Hollywood, and went corporate. She was smart, actually a genius that went to MIT and graduated at 21. She let her need for money get in the way. She lived in a home where her mom worked so much she never saw her, but her mom did that to support her, and make sure she everything she needed. When the opportunity came to her, she took it. It has been one of the best and worst decisions she made. All that matters now is that Bree has a stable life, and she won’t have to struggle like Felicity and her mom did. 

“Mommy! I’m ready to go see daddy today!” Bree came running and yelling into Felicity’s room, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
“Why are you awake already?”  
“Because I’m excited mommy!”  
“Okay. Yeah lets get going because I have to go to work today.”  
“But it’s Saturday.”  
“Right, that’s what I said!”  
“Can we go now?” Bree changed the subject.  
Felicity raised her eyebrows and tilted her head “Umm yeah, we can go.” Felicity grabbed her purse and walked out of her room with Bree following. Felicity turned on her heels walking backwards. “Hey little girl, now that we live in Star City, don’t forget that I’m your mom and I love you. Try not to replace me with your dad.” Felicity said kind of sadly.  
“Mommy I love you too, but I’m really excited to spend the whole day daddy.” Bree grabbed Felicity’s hand “I could never forget you’re my mom because you’re my favorite person in the world.”  
Felicity smiled “Stop being so sweet.” Felicity tapped Bree’s nose “Come on lets go.” 

The girls walked out to Felicity’s car are drove to Palmer Tech. She drove into the parking garage so she could take the executive elevator instead of dealing with security. When the girls arrived to the executive floor they heard clanking. “What the hell?” Felicity whispered to herself. They continued walking towards the noise and turned the corner into Ray’s office. “Oh wow. Umm.” Felicity didn’t know how to react to him doing some random bar workout. She doesn’t remember the last time she has seen him shirtless and sweaty. If she was being honest it was probably the night Bree was conceived. Felicity is now awkwardly shifting trying not to look at him.  
“Daddy put a shirt on!” Bree yelled  
“You’re probably right.” Ray said while putting his shirt on.  
“What? Frack, I said that out loud didn’t I?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sorry, I tend to still do that.”  
“No big deal, I think I will always be used to it.”  
“Right. Well I really need to go because I was called to set. Speaking of that, can you keep her overnight?”  
Ray looked down to Bree “I don’t know, she’s kind of a trouble maker, and I am pretty sure she doesn’t even like my house.” Ray winked at Bree.  
“No I am not dad, and I love your house!”  
Ray looked up to Felicity, “Yeah it’s no problem. Let me know when you want me to bring her back.”  
“Thank you.” Felicity smiled and crouched down to Bree, and gave her a hug. “Have a good day. I love you.”  
“I love you too mommy.”  
Felicity walked over to the elevator and left. Ray and Bree went to spend the rest of the day in the lab with the new tech gadgets. 

Over the last two years Oliver and Connor made it a habit to go to QC on Saturday’s and have breakfast with Robert. When Oliver walked out of his room to go wake up Connor, he heard the TV in the living room on. He walked into Connor watching the news. Oliver just stared at him in awe. What eight year-old decides to watch the news? He is eight; he should be watching Saturday morning cartoons.  
“Connor, what are you doing?”  
“Watching the news.”  
“I see that, but why?”  
“Because I like watching the news. Grandpa said last week everyone should keep up with the news, so we know what were talking about.”  
Oliver chuckled, “Connor that’s great that you listen to Grandpa’s advice, but I don’t think he meant you had to. I mean you can watch the news whenever you want, but there is probably more entertaining shows to watch.”  
Connor shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, but I like it. It’s different stuff everyday.”  
“Alright, that’s cool. So would you rather watch the news or go have breakfast with grandpa?”  
“Breakfast with Grandpa!”  
“I was hoping for that answer.”  
Connor shut off the TV, and ran to put his shoes on. Oliver grabbed his car keys off the counter and they were out the door and into the car. Every time they walk through QC on Saturday mornings, everyone greets Connor. Oliver is pretty sure Connor knows everyone better than Robert does. They walk into the executive elevator and ride up to the top floor. Once the doors are open, Connor bolts to his Grandpa’s office.  
Running past Robert’s assistant, Connor makes sure to acknowledge her, “Good morning Mary!” Connor waves while still running.  
Before Mary had time to reply, Oliver was slightly behind him, “Good morning Mary.”  
“Good morning Oliver, Connor seems quite energetic today.”  
“I don’t understand why because he hasn’t ate yet.”  
“Raisa brought breakfast for you three this morning, and it smelled amazing. Enjoy the rest of your morning.”  
“Thanks Mary, you too.” Oliver said before walking into his dad’s office.  
Oliver walked in on his son and dad sitting on the floor around one of the tables eating already. He didn’t say anything he just sat on the floor next to them.  
“How is it buddy?”  
“Dad, Raisa made white chocolate chip and raspberry scones, and freshly squeezed orange juice. She knows this is my favorite!”  
“I’m going to take that as good.” Oliver looked at his father. “Hi dad.”  
“Hello son.”  
“Dad, you look exhausted.”  
“That’s what working 80 hours a week does to you.”  
“You’re CEO, this is your company, you can take time off whenever you want.”  
“Yes Oliver, I know that, but I have deals and projects to take care of right now, so a vacation isn’t an option right now.”  
“Promise me once everything that needs to be done is done, you will take a vacation, somewhere out of Star City and relax.”  
“I promise.”  
“Thank you.”  
The three of them ate in silence. It must be a Queen men thing, being able to sit in silence and brood. Sometimes they do not even know what they are brooding about, it just happens. Connor happens to stand up and decide to look out the window. As Connor is staring, he see’s Palmer Tech, and his face lights up.  
“Dad! It’s Saturday, Bree said she is going to be at Palmer Tech with her dad all day. Can we go visit her?” Connor runs over to the two men.  
“Who is Bree?” Robert questions  
“She is my new friend. She moved here from Los Angeles, and her dad is Ray Palmer, the guy in the building across the street.”  
“Ray Palmer has a child?” Robert looked at Oliver  
“I guess. That’s what Connor has been telling me.”  
“With who?”  
“Felicity Smoak. She is an actress I guess.”  
“Felicity Smoak?” Robert sounded intrigued.  
“You’ve heard of her?”  
“Yes, but not because of her acting career. She attended MIT, and graduated at 21 with a master’s degree in computer science and cyber security. Very intelligent woman. I offered her a job twice, but then she ended up becoming an actress. Wow, Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer have a child together, that kid has to be a genius.” Robert explained while being in awe.  
Oliver was processing the information and Connor was becoming impatient.  
“Dad please, can we at least try and see if they are still there?”  
“Sure we can try. Tell grandpa goodbye.”

Connor walked over to Robert and gave him a hug, and they all said their goodbyes. Oliver and Connor walked over to Palmer Tech and stopped at the receptionist desk.  
“Hi, welcome to Palmer Technologies. How can I help you?” The receptionist asked.  
Oliver smiled, and was trying to come up with a way to word what he was going to say, “Umm, If Mr. Palmer is here with his daughter, can you check if she has an appointment with a Mr. Connor Queen?” Oliver winked and looked down at his son as well as the receptionist. She let out a silent chuckle and picked up the phone to call upstairs.

“Hello Amanda, what can I do for you?” Ray answered the phone.  
“Mr. Palmer, can you ask Bree if she has an appointment with Mr. Connor Queen today?”  
Ray looked confused and looked to his daughter, “Bree, do you have an appointment with a Mr. Connor Queen today?”  
Bree’s face lit up, “Connor is here? Dad, can he please come up here? I told him I would be here all day with you. Please. Pretty please daddy?”  
Ray smiled at her, and he returned to the call, “Amanda, can you please bring them up? We are in my lab.”  
“Absolutely Mr. Palmer.”  
“Thank you Amanda.” Ray hung up the phone.

Amanda hung up her phone as well, stood up, and walked around her desk. “Follow me boys.”  
“Yes!” Connor threw his arms up and cheered.  
Amanda led them to the elevator, and up to the lab where Ray and Bree were. When they arrived, they saw Ray working at a table, and Bree standing on a chair next to him. Oliver and Connor were observing them before interrupting them. Bree was focusing on what her dad was doing and decided to put her own input in.  
“Dad, you should put Wi-Fi in the new watches because sometimes I want to play on my tablet while we are in the car, but sometimes I need Wi-Fi. So, if you or mommy has Wi-Fi in your watches it will make everyone happy. Dad, are you listening to me? Dad, I’m seven, I know what I’m talking about because I’m smart like you and mommy.”  
“Just like your mom, you got that all out in one breath.” Ray smiled at her. “Yes, Bree I was listening to you, and that is actually a great idea.” Ray decided to finally look to the people standing at the door. “Hi, please come in.”  
Bree looked over to them while Oliver and Connor make their way to their workstation.  
“Connor, you came today!” Bree said while jumping off her chair.  
“We were at QC with my grandpa, and I remembered that you were here today.”  
“Hi, I’m Ray Palmer” Ray extended his hand to Oliver.  
“Oliver Queen, nice to meet you.” Oliver extended his hand to shake.  
“Hi, Oliver. I’m Bree” She gave Oliver a wave.  
“It is very nice to finally meet you.” Oliver replied.  
Connor walked over to Ray and extended his hand, “Hi, I’m Connor.”  
Ray smiled and extended his hand, “It is nice to meet you young man.”  
“Dad, can I show Connor around the lab, and the stuff I’m allowed to touch?” Bree gave him puppy dog eyes.  
“Sure, but you know the rules. Don’t break them or I won’t let you come in here anymore.” Ray warned her.  
Bree nodded at her dad.  
“Connor, listen to Bree. Don’t touch anything unless she says you can.” Oliver warned his son.  
Connor nodded as well.  
The kids walked away to explore.  
Ray and Oliver looked at each other and took a deep breath.  
“All I have heard about for the past two weeks is how awesome and smart Bree is, and how her dad owns a really cool company.” Oliver spoke up.  
Ray chuckled, “I apologize for Bree, she like to brag to everyone about her mom and I. “  
“No, it’s totally fine. Connor does it too.”  
“You are not alone though, Bree doesn’t stop talking about Connor and how cool it is to have a dad that is a hockey player.”  
“It will die down, and they will get sick of us eventually.”  
“I hope so.” Ray replied and there was a small silence. “I’m really thankful for Connor, he has made her transition to moving here easier. We were afraid that should would have a hard time making friends.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Bree is a lot like her mom, she is sometimes closed off to people and doesn’t like to let them in, but when she does, you will get a very chatty little girl and she will do whatever it take to keep the people she cares about happy.”  
“It sounds like my son picked himself a very good friend then.”  
“Same for Bree.” Ray smiled at Oliver.  
Ray and Oliver saw the kids walking back towards them.  
“Dad, this place is so cool! Don’t tell Grandpa, but this place is way cooler than his.” Connor said while running over to Oliver.  
“Yeah, I promise not to tell Grandpa.” Oliver reassured him. “We should probably get going bud. I don’t think we should take up all their time today.”  
“Okay, bye Bree. Bye Ray. Thank you for letting me visit.”  
“Bye Connor, bye Oliver.”  
“It was no problem buddy, feel free to come over anytime you know Bree is here.”  
“Bye Bree, bye Ray. It was nice meeting you guys, and thanks for letting him look around.”  
“No problem.”  
Oliver and Connor walked out of the lab and to the elevators, while Ray and Bree went back to their previous work. 

Felicity was sitting in her chair waiting for the next scene they were going to shoot. They were shooting the pilot, so they were making sure everything was perfect. Everyone in the cast and crew were enthused to be shooting because everyone wanted this show to be picked up, except Felicity. She realized while shooting today that this isn’t what she wanted anymore. She wasn’t happy do the job like she used to. Becoming an actress was her way to financial stability. She has that now; she has more money than she ever imagined she would have. She doesn’t want to do the show, but she is the lead, and if she backs out so many people are going to lose their jobs. She doesn’t want that to happen, so she will give everything she has to make this pilot good, but she is secretly hoping it won’t get picked up. This show was the main reason why she moved to Star City, or so she thought. Maybe it was more for Bree than she thought, or getting back to a normal life is what she wanted more. If the show gets picked up great, if not even better.  
“Smoak! Let’s go! It’s time to make a masterpiece.” The director yelled out.  
Felicity rolled her eyes hoping no one saw her doing that. She stood up and walked on set, and took her place.  
“Action.”  
_Do your job Felicity_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Also I know you guys are probably waiting for Oliver and Felicity to meet, and I promise they will next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay everybody, that is a wrap for the pilot!” The director called out to the cast and crew. “We won’t be back, hopefully, for about 5 weeks. I will let everyone know if the show gets picked up, and we will be sending out the filming schedule. Enjoy the break.”

Felicity walked off set and to her trailer. She sat in front of her mirror staring at herself. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Mentally preparing herself for a phone call she doesn’t want to make. 

She looked over to her phone and stared at it. 

_Just pick up the phone Felicity._

She picked it up and dialed the number.

_“Hey, Lis. What’s up?”_

_“Barry, I need to tell you something, but I don’t want you to get mad at me.”_

_“Felicity, I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.”_

_She let out a sigh. “Even if I made you move here for my career?” ___

_“Lis, what are you talking about.”_

_“Barry, I don’t want to do this anymore. Ever since moving here, I have realized I don’t want this life anymore. I don’t want this life for Bree anymore. We just wrapped the pilot today, and I hope that a network doesn’t pick it up.”_

_“Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath. Felicity, I would never be mad at you for wanting to get Bree out of the spotlight and give her a normal life. You are my best friend first, and my client second. Also, Bree is my goddaughter, so even if you want out, I am staying in Star City because I love you both to much to go back to LA.”_

_“Thank you for understanding Barry.” Felicity whispered._

_“So, what’s your plan?”_

_“Plan?”_

_“Yeah, what are you going to do?”_

_“If the show gets picked up, I’ll stay. People are expecting me, and I am not going to leave them to recast me. If it doesn’t get picked up, I’m going to retire from acting.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Alright?”_

_“Yes, if this is what you want, I am on your side of this. Felicity, there is plenty of people in Star City that are more than likely looking for a manager. I will be fine.”_

_“Thank you Barry again. I was terrified to call you about this.”_

_“I’m really disappointed that you thought I would be mad at you.”_

_“I practically forced you to move here with me, and now I want to quit! I think I am allowed to be a little terrified about how you would of acted”_

_“Okay, fine. Anyway, what are you doing Friday?”_

_“No idea, why?”_

_“Make sure you don’t have Bree. I have a surprise for you.”_

_“Okay, speaking of Bree, I have to go get her from school.”_

_“Bye Felicity.”_

_“Bye Barry.”_

Felicity hung up her phone, and quickly changed into a pair of black pants, paired with a red tank top and red heels. Once she finished changing, she tidied her trailer because she didn’t want to come back to a mess in a month. As she was walking to her car, there were fans waiting for her outside of the lot. She stopped to take some pictures and signed a couple of autographs before getting into her car to go pick Bree up.

 

Coach Wilson blew the whistle to end practice, and all the players skated towards him. 

“Alright take a half hour to shower and change and meet me in the film room. I know I didn’t say we were doing film today, but we have to and I apologize.” Slade announced. 

Oliver looked at Tommy and shook his head.

“What’s up?” Tommy asked  
“I am supposed to go get Connor from school, but I will call Thea to see if she can.” 

“If she can’t, I am pretty sure Laurel could do it for you too.” Tommy offered.

“Thanks, I’ll call her if I have to.” Oliver said before walking into the locker room to go call his sister.

Oliver showered quick and changed into a pair of jeans and a Henley. He grabbed his phone from the top shelf in his locker and dialed Thea’s number.

_“Hey Ollie!”_

_“Hey Speedy, can you do me a favor and pick Connor up from school?”_

_“Sure, that shouldn’t be a problem. Why can’t you do it today?”_

_“Coach Wilson needs us to stay and watch film before the season starts.”_

_“Oh, okay. Yeah don’t worry about it, I got it.”_

_“Thanks Speedy. I owe you.”_

_“No problem, and no you don’t, he is my nephew and you are my brother. This is in my job description of being a sister and an aunt.”_

_Oliver chuckled, “See you later.”_

_“Yup! Bye Ollie.” Thea hung up the phone._

Oliver walked upstairs to the film room to find Tommy. Oliver spotted him when he walked in and took a seat next to him. 

“Thea got it covered?” Tommy asked

“Yup. Honestly, I don’t think I could do this and be the dad I am to Connor without her.” Oliver confessed. 

“Maybe it’s time for you to start dating again.” Tommy whispered.

Oliver scoffed, “You’re hilarious Merlyn. I don’t have time for that.”

Tommy was about to respond, but then was cut off.

“Queen. Merlyn. Anything you want to share with the team?” Coach Wilson asked.

“Nope.” Oliver replied

“Just trying to convince him to start dating again.” Tommy blurted out.

“Seriously? Why do I stay friends with you?” 

The whole team chuckled at the two. Even Slade had a small smirk on his face.

“Alright, we can talk about that later, but lets pay attention right now.” Slade was looking between the two boys.

Tommy was laughing at himself, while Oliver was shaking his head like he was annoyed.

 

Felicity arrived at the school a little earlier than normal, and decided to sit at one of the benches by the door and wait for Bree to come out. 

A few minutes passed, and Felicity started to notice kids walking outside. She spotted two running towards her.

“Mommy! You’re here!” Bree ran up and hugged her.

“Of Course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought Barry was going to pick me up again.” 

“Oh, well I finished up at work today, so I could pick you up myself.” Felicity assured her.

“Mom, this is Connor.” Bree said realizing they still haven’t met.

Felicity looked at Connor and smiled, “It is finally nice to meet you Connor.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Smoak.” Connor politely replied.

“Well aren’t you quite the gentleman.” Felicity smiled at him.

“My dad said it’s polite to greet people that way.”

“I’m sure he would be proud of you, but you can call me Felicity.”

Connor nodded.

Thea appeared. She was walking up to Connor when she noticed he was talking to Felicity. She was internally freaking out because she was finally going to get to meet her. She contained her excitement before saying anything.

“Hey, bud.” Thea spoke up, and all three looked in her direction.

“Hi Aunt Thea, this is my friend Bree and her mom Felicity.” Connor greeted her.

Felicity stood up to shake her hand. “Hi, Felicity Smoak.”

Thea smiled, “I know who you are. I’m actually a really big fan of yours.”

“Oh, well thank you.” Felicity giggled.

The kids were obviously bored of the interaction that was happening. They were whispering something between the two of them.

Bree finally spoke up, “Mom, we have math homework. Can you help us?”

Felicity snapped out of her conversation with Thea, “Umm, yeah. How about we go to Moka, and we can get hot chocolate and do homework.” Felicity looked between the two kids. “Oh, gosh! Only if that is okay with you Thea.” She looked at her with an apologetic look.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me! Ollie and I don’t really like helping out with math homework anyway, so this will be great.” Thea agreed.

Felicity let out a silent laugh, “Okay, do you want to follow us, or ride with us?”

“We’ll ride with you. I will just have Ollie drive me back to my car.”

Felicity nodded, and they all walked to Felicity’s car. Once they were all in, Thea took out her phone to text Oliver about where she was going to be, and to pick her and Connor up there. 

The car ride was silent. Not like an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. Thea was still shocked that she was even in the same car as Felicity. She is realizing this may be the best part of being Connor’s aunt. He becomes friends with the daughter of her favorite actress. What are the odds? 

Felicity parked the car, and they all stepped out. They all made their way inside, and Felicity insisted on getting them all drink, while Thea went to find a table with Connor and Bree. 

Felicity grabbed the drinks, and turned to find where they were sitting at. She spotted them at a high top table with their homework already out.  
“Alright, hot chocolate for you little humans” Felicity winked at both of the kids while setting their drinks down for them. “-And a skinny vanilla latte for you.” Felicity handed Thea her drink.

Felicity sat down, and started to look over what kind of math the kids were doing. They are in first grade this math should be easy. 

Subtraction. She can easily teach this to them.

Forty-five minutes has passed since they arrived, and Thea was shocked to see that the kids were still interested in learning how to do math. She would of given up along time ago. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She looked down to see Oliver calling her. She stood up, and walked away to go take the call.

_“Hey Ollie.”_

_“Speedy. Are you still at Moka?”_

_“Yup, Connor is really interested in is math homework.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yeah, we’re here because Connor and Bree had math homework, and they asked Felicity for help. Felicity then suggested we come here to work on it, and that is all we have been doing since school got out.”_

_“Alright, well we should be there in about fifteen minutes.”_

_“We?”_

_“Yeah, Tommy wanted to ride with because he misses Connor.”_

_“Alright, well I will see you soon. Bye Ollie.”_

_“Bye Speedy.”_

Thea hung up the phone and walked back to the table. Before she approached the table she took in the sight before her. Felicity was leaning close to Connor, to what it looks like, she was explaining something because he looked as confused as his father would be, when it come to math. She smiled because even though Connor looked confused he looked happy interacting with Bree and her mom. Her heart aches for Connor because she knows that Connor misses Sandra. It seems like the older he gets, it is harder for him to see his friends with their moms. 

Thea snapped out of it and took a seat at the table. “Hey bud, your dad should be here in about fifteen minutes. He is also bringing Uncle Tommy with.”

“But, I don’t want to leave yet.” Connor shot back quick.

“It is okay we still have a little time.” Thea smiled and then looked at Felicity, and gave her an amused smile.

They continued working, and Connor kept asking questions that Felicity was happy to answer for him. Connor then looked at Bree to see if she understood what was going on.  
The bell on the door at the front rang, and Felicity happened to look up. She also happened to look longer than she would of liked to, but she couldn’t help not looking at how beautiful the two men were. She directed her eyes somewhere else, but wanted to look again. When she looked at them again she was realizing that they were walking toward her table. 

“Felicity how...” Connor was about to ask a question until he saw his dad walk up to the table. “Dad, why couldn’t you have taken longer today?” Connor whined.

“Hey Connor, nice to see you, I miss you too, how was your day?” Oliver replied back sarcastically.

“Yeah, buddy I’m happy to see you too.” Tommy joined in.

“I am happy to see you guys, but I want to stay longer.”

Felicity smiled at the bickering that was going on between the three of them. She then heard Bree speak up.

“Hi Oliver.” Bree smiled and blushed at him.

Felicity just saw her daughter blush. Her daughter was blushing at this man. She sat there staring at her daughter in shock.

Oliver smiled at her, “Hi, Bree it’s nice to see you again.”

“Whoa, Again?” Felicity finally decided to speak up.

Oliver looked at her, and for a second got lost in her beautiful blue eyes. So that’s where Bree got her eyes. He realized he was staring and wasn’t answering her. “I’m sorry. I’m Oliver Queen. Connors dad. And yeah I met Bree last Saturday when Connor convinced me to take him to Palmer tech to visit her.” Oliver babbled.

Felicity stared at him while he was babbling. She thought she was the only person who babbled. He was kind of cute babbling, was she cute when she babbled?

“Thank you, and you probably are.” Oliver smirked at her  
Felicity blushed, “I said that out loud.” Felicity admitted.

“Yeah you did.” Tommy flashed Felicity and Oliver a grin.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Felicity asked.

“Tommy Merlyn. It kind of pains that you have to ask.”

Felicity raised her eyebrows like she’s not amused.

“Oliver and I both play for the Archers. We’re hockey players.” Tommy justified his answer.

“Got it.”

Oliver chuckled at Tommy. He then looked at Connor who was still focusing on his homework as well as Bree. He has never gotten Connor to do his homework peacefully. Oliver pulled himself out of his thoughts. 

“Hey B, can you start packing up your stuff? We still need to get home for dinner and a bath.” Felicity spoke to her daughter.

“Do you guys really have to go?” Connor asked sadly.

“Yeah we do buddy, but I promise we can do this again another day.” Felicity smiled at Connor and he returned a smile back at her. Then she caught herself again. “As long it is okay with your dad.” 

“Yeah absolutely, I have never seen him so focused on his homework before today.” 

Felicity smiled and nodded at him, and found it hard to look away from him. He looked like a Greek god, not only does he have Felicity melting, but Bree too. That’s not fair, no guy should look like, and be a caring father and brother. 

_Felicity stop; don’t even go there. You do not need distractions. Not even a very handsome distraction._

She realizes that she really needs to stop arguing with herself in her head. 

“Mommy, who is that girl with Daddy?” Bree asked and Felicity looked up. “Mommy, why is he kissing her? Mommy, make them stop.” Bree was panicking at the sight, and Felicity was in some kind of shock not knowing what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Oliver and Felicity have met, and I know it wasn't that big of a meeting. I do however plan on continuing events from this chapter to the next. I just didn't want to make this chapter really long. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves comments/kudos especially on the last chapter, they really helped me write this chapter so quickly!
> 
> This chapter picks up where the last one left off, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.

Felicity stood there with mixed feeling; sadness, anger, jealously, hurt, or maybe even relief. She stood there staring at Ray, and while she was staring, she could feel the others staring at her.

Bree jumped off from her stool, and started to run over to her dad.

Felicity saw Bree move, and that was what finally made her move.

When Bree reached Ray and the women, she grabbed Ray’s hand away from the women. “Stop, this is my dad!”

The women stood there not knowing what to say. Not even sure if she had the right to say anything. 

“Bree… Honey what are you doing here?” Ray asked with concern.

Felicity finally approached them.

“Dad, why were you kissing her?” Bree raised her voice.

“Bree, honey, please try to calm down.” Ray whispered to her.

“No!” Bree yelled. “You are my dad, and if you are not with mommy, you can’t be with anyone else!”

“Hey, baby girl, look at me.” Felicity spoke up and kneeled to Bree’s level.

Bree shook her head, and started to sob. She leaned into Felicity’s arms, and Felicity picked her up.

Felicity looked at Ray with disappointment.

“Look, I am sorry that you both had to find out this way.” Ray spoke up.

“How long?” Felicity asked flatly.

“About seven months.” He admitted.

Felicity’s eyes grew bigger, “Seven months Ray! We have been here for two months and you didn’t think to bring up that you have a girlfriend?” 

Felicity looked at Bree, who was still sobbing in her arms.

“Felicity…” Ray tried to find the right words to say.  
“Stop. I’m going to go get her to calm down, but don’t leave because were not done talking.” Felicity warned him. 

She turned around to walk to the bathroom. As she walked past the table she was originally at, she avoided eye contact with all of them.

Felicity walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She sat Bree on the counter, and pushed her messy hair out of eyes, and wiped her tears away. She kissed Bree on the forehead to reassure her that she was going to be okay.

“Mommy, who was she?” Bree finally said something.

“She is your dad’s girlfriend.”

“But why?”

“Because he likes her and wants to spend time with her.”

“If daddy spends time with her, he won’t have time to spend with me.” Tears welled up in her eyes again.

“Oh honey, your dad loves you very much and he is always going to have time for you. Mommy and daddy are not together anymore, and your dad wants to be with someone again, and that’s okay.”

Bree sniffled, “Do you think she is nice?”

“If your dad is with her, I am pretty sure she is a very nice person.”

“Okay, but I’m still mad at him.” Bree crossed her arms.

“That’s okay, you have a right to be mad at him for a little bit.” Felicity lifted Bree off the counter and grabbed her hand. “Come on, I think you should apologize.”

“Okay” Bree sounded defeated.

Bree and Felicity walked back out hand-in-hand, and over to where Ray was sitting. Bree let go of Felicity’s hand and walked closer to her dad and the woman sitting with him. 

“I’m sorry daddy that I yelled at you, and I’m sorry for yelling at your friend too.” Bree apologized and kept her head down. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you B.” Ray kissed her forehead, and then looked at Felicity. “And, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you either.”

“It’s fine, but if you would of told me, I could of prepared her and she probably would of never had this reaction.” Felicity scolded him.

“I understand completely.” Ray stood up, “Felicity, this is Anna. Anna, this is Felicity.” Ray properly introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you Anna, and I apologize for her freak out.” Felicity apologized while looking at Bree, who still has her head down. 

“It’s okay, I can’t imagine how she feels about seeing her dad with another women.” Anna sympathized for Bree. 

“Right.” Felicity was ready to end this conversation. “Well we need to get going, and she still seems to be upset, so we will talk later Ray.”

“Yeah.” Ray whispered while looking at his daughter. “I love you Bree.”

“I love you too.” Bree mumbled. 

Ray took Anna’s hand, and walked out. 

Felicity let out a deep breath, and looked down at Bree, who was looking up at Felicity. Felicity motioned her head toward the table, and Bree nodded. Their small silent communication was enough to tell them they both have had enough of this day. 

They walked up to the table to find Connor, Thea, Oliver, and Tommy still sitting there, making conversation among them. 

Connor jumped down from his chair, and walked over to Bree and gave her a hug.

The four adults were all amused and had some kind of smiles on their face.

“I’m sorry you’re sad Bree.” Connor said trying to comfort her.

Bree sobs, “Thanks Connor.”

“Want to know something my dad told me?” Connor asked

Bree shifted her eyes up towards Oliver, and he smiled at her. Then she shifted them back to Connor and nodded her head.

“When my mom died, I thought I wasn’t going to have a mom anymore, and my dad told me that I will always have a mom. It doesn’t matter if she was here or in heaven because your mom is your mom, and no one is ever going to replace her. There are going to be people that are going to want to help care for us and love us, but it’s our choice if we let them. I think that girl that was with your dad looked nice, and you should give her a chance because I think it would be cool to have two moms.” 

Oliver, Thea, and Tommy all had proud smiles on their faces, and Felicity had tears in her eyes.

Bree had a small smile on her face “Thank you Connor, and I’m sorry that I was…” Bree paused trying to think of the word. “Mom, what’s the word, when you only think of yourself?” Bree asked

Felicity let out a small giggle and a tear rolled down her cheek “Selfish?”

“Yeah! I’m sorry that I was selfish because your mommy isn’t here.” Bree apologized

Connor shrugged his shoulders “It’s okay. Hopefully my dad will find me another mom.”

Felicity, Thea, and Tommy all shifted their focus on Oliver.

Oliver had a deer in the headlights look on his face, and then he sighed and shook his head, not wanting to get started on the topic.

Felicity grabbed Bree’s backpack and gave it to Bree. She also grabbed her purse and walked over to Connor and kneeled down in front of him.

“Are you okay Felicity?” Connor asked

“I’m better now because I am so happy that you are Bree’s friend.”

“I just wanted her to feel better.”

Felicity smiled at him “Connor, you’re remarkable.”

He returned the smile, and gave her a hug. “Thank you for remarking that.” Connor stepped back, and Felicity stood up.

She was staring between Oliver, Thea, and Tommy. 

“My guess is that ever since his mom passed, it has been mainly you three raising him, and I have to say you guys have raised an amazing kid.” Felicity blurted out.

Thea and Tommy are nodding in agreement, and Oliver had a shy smile.

“Thank you, Felicity. That means a lot.” Oliver spoke up.

Oliver and Felicity were staring at each other a little more than they should have. She doesn’t know what it is, but she is drawn to him. Every time he looks at her she gets lost in his eyes.

She broke eye contact and looked at Bree. “Come on B, let go home.”

Felicity and Bree waved their goodbyes and left.

The four of them watched them leave. Connor was packing up his backpack, and Thea took their garbage to throw away.

Tommy leaned over to whisper, “Now you know, if you end up marrying her, Connor would totally accept her as a mom.”

Oliver snapped his head at Tommy, “Stop.”

“Lighten up, and remove the stick from your ass.”

“You can walk home.” Oliver glared at Tommy.

“Oh come on! You wouldn’t want your favorite right wing to get mugged while walking home.” 

“You’re replaceable Merlyn.” Oliver said while making his way toward the exit with Connor and Thea following.

“As a hockey player, yes, but as your best friend and Connor’s uncle, no one can ever replace me!” Tommy called out while following from behind.

Oliver kept walking to the car ignoring Tommy. Once Oliver, Thea and Connor were all in the car, Oliver locked it. Tommy went to open the door and realized it was locked.

Tommy was pounding on the windows, “Oh, come on, I was joking. Let me in the car.”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, “Call your wife to come pick you up.” Oliver smirked at Tommy “Good luck explaining this one tonight.” And Oliver drove away, with Thea and Connor laughing in the back seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still doing a little mapping out where I want this story to go, but trust me it really is going somewhere!  
> Let me know what guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Arrow related that all belongs to the CW.

It was Thursday morning and Connor woke up earlier than normal. He decided to snuggle up on the couch and watch the news. He liked learning what was going on the in the world. He knew his grandpa would be proud of him for watching the news. 

_In other news, we have an exciting announcement this morning. Star City’s newest resident, actress, Felicity Smoak was nominated for an Oscar. She is nominated for lead actress in a drama for her role as Marianne Olson in the movie “A Journey For Home,” which is about a young Norwegian woman who was adopted by an American family, but is trying to find her real parents who were forced to give her up. She travels to Norway on journey to find her family. Congratulations to Felicity for her nomination and good luck! Now for the weather forecast with Jim._

Connor turned of the TV and walked to his dad’s room. He crawled in bed, and Connor’s movement cause Oliver to stir a little. 

“Dad” Connor whispered.

Oliver shifted to face Connor “What buddy?” Oliver said groggily.

“What’s an Oscar?” Connor asked curiously

Oliver opened his eyes more, and sat up. “Umm, It’s an award for people who did a really good job for acting in a movie.”

“Kinda like when you got the MVP award?” 

“Yeah that’s pretty close. Why are you asking?”

“I was watching the news, and the lady on the news said that Felicity was nominated for one!” Connor said excitedly.

“Oh that’s pretty exciting for her.” 

“Do you think we could invite Bree and Felicity to your game tomorrow night? They could sit in our box with Aunt Thea and Laurel.” Connor asked switching the topic.

“Yeah you can ask them, that’s fine.”

“Yes!” Connor shouted and stood up on the bed and started jumping.

Oliver rolled out of bed, when he stood up he felt Connor jump on his back.

“Easy there buddy” Oliver set him down, “You should go get ready for school.”  
“Okay.”

Connor ran out of Oliver’s room and ran into his. While Connor was getting dressed, Oliver jumped into the shower quick, and then got dressed. He met Connor in the kitchen and looked at the time. He didn’t have much time to make Connor a big breakfast, so he poured a bowl of cereal.

When Connor was finished, Oliver rushed them out the door and into the car. Oliver pulled up to the school and dropped Connor off, as he was pulling away, he noticed Felicity walking Bree into the school.

Oliver can’t help but stare at her. She was radiant. He also noticed that anytime Bree smiles, she does too. Oliver pulled his gaze away from her, and drove to the arena for practice.

 

After Felicity dropped Bree off at school, she drove to Moka to get a cup of coffee. She walked inside and saw it wasn’t that busy, so she decided she was going to stay for a while. She order herself a cup of coffee and a muffin, the barista told her to find somewhere to sit and they would bring it out for her. 

Felicity grabbed her tablet from her purse, and before she could start browsing she was interrupted. 

“Hey Felicity!”

Felicity snapped her head up, “Oh, hi Tommy.” Felicity smiled at the woman standing next to him waiting for Tommy to introduce them.

“Oh! Right, This is my wife Laurel. Laurel, Felicity Smoak.” Tommy introduced them.

“You know I didn’t believe Tommy when he said that he met you.” Laurel spoke up.

Felicity smiled, “Uh, wow I feel like so many people have heard of me, and I don’t know any of the “elite” of Star City.” 

Realization hit Laurel, “Oh yeah! Congratulations on your Oscar nomination!” She exclaimed.

“Did you say Oscar nomination?” Felicity was confused.

“Yeah, it was on the news this morning.” 

Felicity was wondering why Barry hadn’t called her about it.  


“Wait, did you not know?” Tommy asked

“No I didn’t.” Felicity sighed.

Felicity was confused. She never thought of herself as Oscar worthy. She may be confused, but is a little excited. People actually notice her acting, and appreciated it. 

“Felicity…” Tommy said trying to pull her from her thoughts.

“Sorry, I have a lot going on up in here right now.” She said while pointing to her head.

“I take that this is your first nomination?” Tommy asked

“Hm? Yeah. Yeah it is.”

“It’s exciting! I remember when Tommy and Oliver received their first nominations for MVP. It’s nerve wracking but very exciting.” Laurel said, which caused Felicity to shift in her seat. 

“But, even if you don’t win, there is always next time. It always rewarding to even be nominated for something so big.” Tommy reassured her.

“Yeah, next time.” Felicity mumbled to herself. She stood up and started to pack up her stuff to leave. “It was nice to see you again Tommy, and it was nice to meet you Laurel, but I need to go.”

“You too Felicity, congratulations again, we’ll be pulling for you.” Tommy said.

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled and walked out to her car. 

She sat in her car for a while to just take a moment for herself. She pulled out her phone to text Barry that she was coming over. The drive from Moka to Barry’s apartment was only a short distance. 

Felicity walked into the building, and the guy running the front desk let her continue her way up without checking for validation. 

Felicity hopped on the elevator, and pressed floor fifteen. Once she finally made it to her floor, it took her a while to actually remember what number he was. 

After wondering around for a while she found it and knocked on the door.

“Come on in Lis.” Barry said while opening the door. 

Her text obviously just woke him up because he was still in sweats and had bed head and really bad morning breath.

“Oh, dude. Go brush your teeth.” Felicity crinkled her nose and waved Barry away from her. “Also, it is nine a.m. Why are you just now getting out of bed?”

“I was up late.” Barry shrugged his shoulders.

Felicity raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. “Sure. Anyway, do you have anything to tell me?”

Barry cocked his head in confusion.

“Anything new and exciting?” She asked again.

Barry sighed. “How did you find out?”

“It’s all over the news!”

“Why would this be all over the news?”

“Because it’s a huge deal! Do you know what this could do to my career?”

“I don’t see why this would affect your career.”

“Seriously Barry!”

“Why would my relationship affect your career?”

Felicity shook her head. “Wait. What are you talking about?”

“My girlfriend Patty. What are you talking about?”

“My Oscar nomination. When did you get a girlfriend?”

“Felicity! That’s amazing!”

“Barry do not dodge my question!”

“Sorry. Umm, I met her through Joe and Iris, and we started talking and hanging out. Now were dating.”

“Barry, I’m so happy for you!” Felicity went to give him a hug.

“Thanks Lis. I’m so proud of you for your nomination.”

“I don’t really know how to feel about it yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just…I don’t…Ugh, I feel like this is going to add more publicity and expectations on me. If I win, people are going to expect more out of me. They are going to want to see what else I can give them. If I lose, people will tell me I will get it next time. But I don’t want there to be a next time. I just…I kind of hope that I win because that means if this show doesn’t get picked up, I can go out in a big way.”

“I see where you are coming from but Lis, don’t think about what other people are going to want to see from you. If you are not happy anymore, go do something that will make you happy.” 

“Thanks Barry.”

“No problem. So, did you find someone to watch Bree tomorrow night?” Barry went for a change of subject.

“What?”

“I told you to find someone for Bree because I have a surprise for you tomorrow, and kind of for me.”

“Oh my gosh! I totally forgot. Umm I will talk to Ray today. I promise.”

“Lis! You better get Ray to watch her.”

“Can you at least tell me what the surprise it? You know I don’t like them.”

Barry hesitated. “Patty is flying in, and so is Caitlin.”

“Caitlin is coming!” Felicity’s face lit up.

“Yeah, I knew you have been missing her, so I thought it was a good idea, and I also want you to meet Patty. I think you will really like her.”

“Okay, I promise someone will be watching Bree.” 

“Good.”

“I should probably go get some of my life together now. I promise I will see you tomorrow.” Felicity said while walking towards the door. Barry waved goodbye.

 

It was getting close to three when Felicity looked up from her laptop. She decided to start coding again to see if she still had it. She did. She closed everything up and drove to the school to pick Bree up. When she arrived she saw Thea already waiting for Connor. Felicity parked the car and thought she would wait with Thea.

Felicity liked Thea. After their first meeting, Felicity thought she could really get along with her. Plus, Connor is her nephew so obviously they would probably see each other quite a bit. 

Felicity was approaching Thea, when Thea looked up from her phone. “Hey Felicity!”

“Hey Thea! How are you?” Felicity greeted her back.

“I’m good, really good. You. How have you been since the coffee shop incident with Ray?”

“Ahh, I’m good. Bree is still a little upset, but she will get over it.”

“Good.”

Both women heard the final bell of the day ring. Kids started running out of the building. They both spotted Connor and Bree casually walking out and talking and laughing. 

“Hey kiddos.” Thea said as both kids approached them with hugs.

“Hey auntie. Hey Felicity.” Connor said

“Hey buddy.” 

“I have a question for you and Bree.” 

“Okay, hit me with it.” Felicity winked at him.

“Connor smiled. “I asked my dad if I could invite you and Bree to his game tomorrow night, and he said yes and that you could sit in our box with us. So do you guys want to come tomorrow?” 

“I would love to, but I have plans with a friend tomorrow night, and Bree is going to be at her dads.” Felicity said.

“I don’t want to go to dads. Mom, I really want to go to the game. Pretty please!” Bree stuck her bottom lip out.

“B, I have plan with uncle Barry tomorrow.” 

Bree sighed and gave up.

“Hey, why don’t I take her for the night.” Thea spoke up. Thea could see that Felicity was going to fight her on it. “Look, I normally watch Connor when Oliver has a game. I promise it won’t be that big of a deal. Plus the kids will have a blast.” Thea was trying to convince her.

Felicity looked down at Bree, who had the biggest puppy eyes. 

“You really want to go?”

Bree’s face lit up. “I really really want to go mom.”

Felicity looked to Thea. “Okay, but text me when the game is over and I will come pick her up.”

“No, you have plans with friends obviously. She can spend the night. We will even stay at Oliver’s place because the building is really secure if that makes you feel better.”

“Mommy can I please have a sleepover?”

Felicity looked between Bree and Connor waiting in anticipation for her answer. She then looked at Thea who was smiling, and hoping she would say yes. 

“Okay, fine. You can have a sleepover, but I am picking you up in the morning.” Felicity said to both of the kids, who were now cheering. She then looked to Thea again. “Are you sure your brother is going to be okay with her spending the night?”

“Yeah, he won’t mind. Oliver is okay with anything that makes Connor happy.” Thea reassured Felicity. “So, tomorrow when you drop her off bring her an overnight bag and I will take it, then I will pick them up from school.” 

“Alright. I think we can mange that.” Felicity looked to Bree. “Well we should go home and pack your bag.”

“Yes!” Bree shouted and ran to the car. “See you tomorrow Connor and Thea!” She yelled back to them.

Connor and Thea waved.

“We will see you guys tomorrow then. Thank you Thea.”

“No problem.” Thea smiled.

Felicity walked to the car. When she sat in the drivers seat, she looked back at Bree who was smiling from ear to ear. Felicity is really happy that Thea offered to take Bree because she knew Bree was still mad at her dad. She just really hopes Bree won’t be a bother for Thea and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize for taking so long to update. Thanksgiving was busy and school was hectic. Next week is finals week for me, so don't expect a chapter to be posted, but after that I will be on Christmas break for a month! I promise to be better with updating during that time.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. What you do or don't like, please tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyting Arrow, everything belongs to the CW and DC.

Thea was rushing around the apartment trying to find paperwork for the club and trying to get Connor ready for school. 

Surprisingly, when Thea looked at the clock they were actually ahead of schedule; which turned out to be a good thing. 

“Auntie! We have to go to my house, I forgot my reading book.” Connor yelled while rustling through his backpack. 

“Umm, alright let’s get downstairs.” Thea grabbed her paperwork off of the counter and rushed Connor out the door and into the elevator. By the time they arrived at the door, Thea’s bodyguard was already waiting for them. The bodyguard helped both Connor and Thea into the car. 

As the bodyguard sat back in the car Thea piped up, “Hey Rob, I need you to bring us to Oliver’s first before we drop Connor off at school.”

Rob nodded and pulled off to head to Oliver’s. The car ride over was quiet. Connor was listening to music, and Thea was reading some paperwork that needed to be done for the club. The car came to a stop at Oliver’s building. Connor and Thea stepped out of the car and rushed into the building and into the elevator. They arrived up to the penthouse floor, and they walked in on Oliver making himself coffee. Connor ran into his bedroom to look for his book.

“Uh, hi.” Oliver tuned to Thea.

“Hey, Connor forgot a book he needed for school today.”

Oliver smirked, “Of course he did.”

“Yeah. What are you doing up already?”

“Well one, I’m used to it and two, I’m nervous and excited about the game tonight.”

“Right! So, tonight, I am watching Bree for Felicity. Also, Connor, Bree and I are going to stay over tonight.” Thea flashed a smile at Oliver.

Oliver raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips together, “Felicity trusts you to watch her child overnight?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Thea felt offended.

“It means, she has only known you…us…for a couple of weeks. I’m not saying she should be worried, but it’s kind of quick. Also, by tomorrow morning that little girl is probably going to go home with a new wardrobe.” 

Thea tilted her head and smiled at her brother, “Ha-ha, you’re hilarious. She will only go home with like two outfits minimum. On the other hand, yes, Felicity trusts me, and I am pretty sure she trusts you too. Bree also didn’t give her much of a choice with wanting to go to the game tonight.”

“Where is Felicity going to be?” Oliver asked curiously.

Thea grinned at him, “She has a friend that is flying in from L.A., they are going out tonight with her manager and his girlfriend. I figured if she was going to be out drinking, I didn’t want her to worry about picking Bree up after the game.”

“Suck up.”

“I am not a suck up!”

“Really? What do you call watching your favorite actress’s kid?”

“I’m being nice, and the kids wanted to hang out with each other.”

“Mmm-hmm, sure.” Oliver said before taking another sip of his coffee.

Connor came running from his room, “I found my book! Can we go to school now?”

“Yup, let’s get going.” 

“See you later dad!” Connor yelled over his shoulder walking to the door.

“Bye buddy.” Oliver shouted back to Connor. “See you later tonight.” Oliver directed toward Thea. 

Connor and Thea made their way back downstairs to the car where Rob was still waiting for them. Once back in the car, they sat in silence again on their way to school.

 

Felicity and Bree arrived at the school. There was no sign of Connor and Thea there yet, so the two girls waited in the car. Felicity turned around and looked at Bree. 

“Are you sure you want to spend the night at Connor’s tonight?”

“Yes mom, I am sure.” Bree snapped her head up to reply to her mom.

“Okay, it’s just you have only ever stayed over at your dad’s and Barry’s.” 

“Mom. I am really really sure I want to spend the night. Connor’s family is nice and they like me.”

Felicity smiled and turned back around. She stared out the window waiting for Thea and Connor to show up. 

Felicity looked to her right and saw a car pull up right next to them. She saw Connor and Thea stepping out of the car. Felicity told Bree to get her stuff together because they have arrived. 

Felicity stepped out of the car, “Hey!”

“Hi! Is Bree excited about today?” 

Felicity could hear the excitement in Thea’s voice. “Not as excited as you seem to be.”

Thea smiled at Felicity, “I’m going to tell you now that I intend on taking the kids shopping with me, and I can not promise you that I won’t buy her anything.”

“Thea, she is already spoiled as it is.”

“I never get to go shopping for little girls. Please just let me win.” 

“Fine,” Felicity agreed hesitantly, “Just please don’t go to crazy.”

“Promise.”

“Alright, here is her bag. I can come get her in the morning, so can you just text me your brothers address?”

“Yes, I can do that. Don’t worry about getting her right away tomorrow, enjoy your kid-free night.”

“Thanks again Thea. Also, thank your brother for me too.”

“It is really no problem.”

Felicity smiled at Thea. Thea sat back in the car and Felicity walked over to where Connor and Bree were sitting on a bench waiting for the school day to start.

“Alright B, give me a hug and kiss.”  
Bree stood up to say goodbye to her mom. “Love you.”

“I love you too B. Thea is going to be picking you up from school so you can go to the game, be good tonight, and I will pick you up in the morning.”

“I will, I promise.” Bree stuck out her pinky to her mom.

Felicity offered her pinky for their pinky-promise. She kissed Bree on the forehead and walked back to her car. She pulled out her phone to text Barry she would be there in fifteen minutes to go to the airport.

 

Felicity and Barry have been circling the airport for the last twenty minutes waiting for Caitlin and Patty. While they were driving, they were discussing what they were going to do for the night. Felicity already argued with Barry, telling him that he had to sacrifice his girlfriend for a couple hours, so they could go shopping and get ready for the evening. 

As they made their ninth lap around the airport, they spotted Caitlin and Patty walking to the curb to be picked up. Felicity pulled over to the curb, and Barry jumped out of the car helping the girls get their luggage in the trunk. 

Caitlin hopped in the front seat with Felicity and leaned over to give her a hug, while Barry and Patty were having their reunion in the back. 

“It is so good to see you! You have no idea how much I have missed you and Bree!” Caitlin squealed. 

“Cait, I have missed you so much. Bree doesn’t know that you are here. I can not wait to see her reaction tomorrow!”

“Why don’t I get to see her today?” 

“She is going to a hockey game tonight with a friend and also having a sleepover.” Felicity explained while trying to focus on driving. 

Caitlin nodded her head and looked back at Barry and Patty. “So, what are we doing tonight? The three of us are back together, and we have a special guest tonight.”

Felicity giggled and looked in the review mirror to see Barry and Patty also laughing. 

“Yeah, what are we doing tonight? Caitlin told me about some of your guy’s rendezvous back when you were all in LA. I want in on this funny.” Patty said wiggling her eyebrows.

“I already decided that Barry had to give you up for a couple hours because we are going shopping. I also figured we do dinner, and go out for drinks.” Felicity informed them.

“We should go to that club Verdant.” Barry spoke up.

“Sure, I don’t care where we go.” Felicity agreed. 

Felicity came to a stop when they reached Barry’s apartment. She dropped Barry and Patty off, and drove to her place, so her and Caitlin could catch up some more.

They arrived at Felicity’s place. Once they were upstairs, Felicity showed Caitlin around the apartment. After the tour was done, they sat and talked about Felicity’s new project, and Felicity explained to Caitlin that she didn’t want to act anymore. They continued to talk about Caitlin and new medical cases she has been working on.

They both looked at the time realizing hours have passed. Felicity texted Barry, telling him it was time to give up his girlfriend, so they could finally go shopping.

 

Three O’clock rolled around, and Thea was waiting for the kids outside of the school. The kids spotted her before she spotted them, and they came running towards. 

“Hey kiddos! How was your day?”

“Good!” They said in unison, and they all piled in the car.

“Do you children want to go shopping and get dinner before we go the game?”

“Yes!” They said in unison again.

“Can we go to Big Belly Burger?” Connor asked.

“Bree, would like you like to go to Big Belly Burger?” Thea turned to ask her. 

“What’s Big Belly Burger?”

Thea and Connors mouth both dropped open.

“You haven’t been there yet?” Connor seemed completely shocked by the news.

“Nope.” Bree said shaking her head.

“Well, I think that is where we are going to go for dinner then.” Thea stated.

Connor and Bree were both smiling at her.

Rob pulled up to the mall, and parked the car. He stepped out of the car to help the three of them out. They continued to walk inside, with Rob only a few steps behind them. Thea lead them to the Star City Archers Fan Shop.

“Alright Bree, it is your first game tonight, so I figured we should get you a jersey to wear to the game.”

“I get my own jersey?” Bree’s eyes lit up.

“Yes you do. So, would you like to get a jersey with Oliver’s name on it or Tommy’s?” Thea asked because she has met both of the men, and she thought she would give Bree and option. 

“Tommy is a little weird, so I want Oliver’s!”

Thea and Connor laughed at Bree’s observation of Tommy.

“Good choice. What color would you like; green, white, or black?” Thea asked again.

Bree looked at Connor, “What color should I get?”

“I have my dad’s jersey in all those colors, but I think you should get green.” Connor gave his input.

Bree smiled and looked at Thea, “Green please.” 

Thea turned to the rack of kid’s jersey to look for a jersey that would fit Bree. When she found one, they all walked to the check out desk, so Thea could purchase it for her. Thea handed Bree the small bag with her jersey in it, and Bree had the biggest smile on her face.

“Thank you Thea.” 

“You’re welcome cutie.” Thea winked at Bree.

They continued shopping for another two hours. During that time, Thea purchased Bree and Connor six new outfits. She didn’t know how she was going to explain that to Felicity. She knew Oliver wouldn’t care because Thea did all of Connor’s clothes shopping anyway. 

Rob walked the three of them back to the car, and drove them to Big Belly Burger for dinner. Thea ordered them a kid’s cheeseburger meal and a chocolate shake for the both of them to share. The sat in a booth next to the window, Connor and Bree were sitting on one side of the booth and Thea and Rob sat on the other side, with Thea in the window seat. 

A waitress brought their food to the table and Connor was excited for Bree to try the food. He stared at her until she tried it. His eyes grew big with wonder, and Bree smiled at Connor. 

“This is really good!” Bree exclaimed.

“It’s the best place to eat in Star City!” Connor also exclaimed. 

Thea watched the kid’s interaction while she continued to eat. When they were done, Rob drove the three of them back to Oliver’s so they could get ready for the game. Bree was excited to wear her jersey, and Connor also wore his green jersey so they could match. Thea threw on her white jersey, and touched up her hair and make-up. They were waiting for Roy to show up, because Thea gave Rob the night off. When Roy did show up, he was wearing his black jersey. 

“We have to make sure we take a picture of the four of us tonight! Also, I want to get a picture of the kid’s with Oliver!” Thea said excitedly to Roy. 

“Well, if any of that is going to happen, we should get going.” Roy stated.

The drive to the arena was short. Thea guided them up to their personal skybox. When they arrived, Robert, Moira, and Laurel were already there. Connor and Bree ran up to the glass window to look down at the teams practicing.

“Hello dear.” Moira greeted Thea with a hug.

“Hi mom.”

Thea walked over to her dad and gave him a hug, “Hi dad.”

“Hello sweetheart.” Robert returned the hug. He looked over to Connor and the little girl. “Who is the young girl?”

Bree heard him question who she was, and she turned around, “I’m Bree Palmer!” She smiled at the man.

“Bree Palmer, I’ve heard a lot about you. I also know your father. It is a pleasure to finally meet you young lady.”

“Nice to meet you too!”

Connor and Bree stayed standing at the window, and the adults all took a seat. Connor was trying to explain how the game worked and who each player was to Bree. 

The game finally started, and Bree was intrigued the whole time. When a fight broke out between Max Fuller, and a player from the other team, Bree was worried. Connor reassured her that it was okay to fight, but they would have to be put in a penalty box. As the game went on, it was two-to-one with the Archers in the lead against the Knights. Oliver had scored both of the goals for the Archers. 

“If my dad gets another goal tonight, he will have a hat trick!” Connor exclaimed to Bree.

“What’s a hat trick?”

“It’s when one player scores three goals in one game.”

“So if he scores again, it is going to be a big deal?”

“Yeah! It’s going to be really cool and exciting.”

When it was the third period, the score was two-to-two. Time was running out, and clock was at two minutes. When it looked like a player from the Knights were about going to shoot, Tommy was able to intercept the puck. Tommy and Oliver raced side-by-side down the ice. It looked like Tommy was about to shoot, but it was to fake the goalie out, instead he passed it to Oliver, and Oliver took the shot and made it into the goal. The whole arena went crazy, and Tommy and Oliver celebrated with a hug, and other players joined in. 

Up in the box, Connor and Bree were jumping up and down cheering, where as the adults were all clapping their hands. Thea took the chance to snap a couple of picture of Bree and Connor cheering. 

With only a minute left in the game, and the Archers winning, Thea grabbed both Connor and Bree and led them down to where they would be able to see Oliver, Tommy and the rest of the team. They heard the final buzzer go off, and waited until the players would be walking through. Connor spotted Tommy and Oliver smiling and laughing at each other. 

“Dad! You won!” Connor ran to give him a hug.

“We did buddy!” Oliver picked Connor to give him a hug. 

“And you got a hat trick! It was such a cool game!”

Oliver smiled at him and saw Thea and Bree walk towards them. “I like your jersey Bree.” Oliver winked at her and he could see the little girl blush. “How did you enjoy your first game?”

“It was really fun! Do you think I can come to another one sometime?”

“You can absolutely come to more games if your mom says you can.” 

“Awesome!” 

Tommy and Oliver talked with Thea and the kids for little bit, but then were interrupted.

“Queen. Merlyn. You guys in for drinks?” Ronnie shouted over for them. 

Tommy looked to Oliver and grinned at him. “Come on man, we won the first game of the season, and you had an amazing game. Lets go celebrate.”

Oliver was hesitating to answer and look over to Connor. 

Thea saw Oliver’s hesitation, and contemplating because of Connor, “Oh, no big brother. Don’t worry about Connor. He and Bree and going to hang out tonight, and we don’t need you home tonight. Go enjoy yourself for once.” 

Oliver shook his at Thea. “Fine. We can go out for a few hours.”

“Yes!” Tommy patted Oliver on the back. “Raymond, were in.” Tommy yelled over to Ronnie.

“Awesome! Meet us at Verdant.” Ronnie yelled back to Tommy.

Ronnie walked away, and Tommy had a huge grin on his face while Oliver was still unsure about going.

“Yes, please bring more business to the club!” Thea said.

“Is it not doing well?” Oliver snapped his head to his sister asking concernedly.

“No it’s doing great, but more business the better.” Thea assured him. “Now quit worrying about the club and actually go to it.” Thea started to push Tommy and Oliver toward the locker room. “Come on kiddos, lets go get our slumber party started.” 

With that, they all went their separate ways to enjoy their evenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize for the long wait! I had finals one week, and wanted a mental break for another week. I am back now to give my attention to this story. I know there was kind of a lot going on, but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the kid's slumber party, Oliver and Tommy's night at the club, as well as Felicity and her friends night at the club!


	9. Authors Note

Hey readers, sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is just and authors note update.

I have received comments and messages asking if I am going to continue this story. Yes I am, but not right now.

There are a couple reasons why I have been on a break. The first is I received some comments/messages that were negative, and that made me feel like I was wasting time for something people did not like. The second was some medical stuff was going on with me, and I lost motivation to do anything. Lastly, school is getting to be a bit much for me to focus on writing and studying. 

So, starting the second week in May this story should be starting up again.

I apologize to the readers who have liked the story that I took so long to update what has been going on. And to the readers who want to negate this story, please just stay away from it and go on living your life.

Thanks again to the readers who enjoy this story and I hope you come back in May to start reading it again.


End file.
